


The Thief Who Stole My Heart

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [23]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Caught, Dragons, F/M, Stealing, Thief, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: You hadn't been caught in years. Surely, this time would be no different.





	1. The Thief Who Stole My Heart. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname  
> (E/C)= eye color  
> (D/N) = dragon name

**The Thief Who Stole My Heart**

**Part One**

**For alphaflower123**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are fifteen.**

**Hiccup is sixteen.**

**********************

You woke up bright and early. "(D/N)!" You called. You knew your night fury was already awake. She always woke up before you. She normally had breakfast waiting to be cooked for you as well.

(D/N) came bouncing out from behind a bush with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. She was giving her toothless, gummy smile.

You laughed at your best/ only friend's silliness. "Come on, (D/N). We have a big day ahead of us!"

You quickly made your breakfast and packed up camp, which was just a blanket, a bag that held two extra pairs of clothes, a journal, and a bit of food. You also had another bag connected to (D/N)'s saddle filled with stolen things. You would use those to trade for things you needed, that is if you couldn't steal them.

People would call you a thief if you were ever caught, which hasn't happened in years. But, you stole to survive. No one else ever helped you. It was just you and (D/N), and you learned to accept that.

"Yahoo!" You shouted, taking off into the air. It wasn't long until you were able to touch the water-y clouds. You flew in a random direction until you found a village. It was still mid afternoon so you had (D/N) land in the forest and explore the area while you went to the village.

You slowly traveled towards the middle of the village, which was one of the two busiest places for a village. The other was was near the shore though. This village had the main market in the middle.

You stole four loaves of bread, a few fish, a cup of milk, and- pause for dramatic effect- butter. It had been over a year since you had last gotten some butter. You immediately left for (D/N). She smiled at your excitement. You fed her the fish, ate some bread and packed the rest of the stuff before returning.

This time you brought some money and things to trade.

You bought some clothe, thread, more fish, some vegetables, a few fruits, and three eggs. You realized you were running low on money so you stole a little bit, telling yourself not to steal too much and you would get more money at the next village you came across.

After you stole the money, you rushed to get into the safety of the forest. Running wasn't your strong suit, so you ended up tripping over a small rock. But it also made you pause long enough to overhear something useful.

"I heard Berk made peace with dragons," a man said.

"They did," the second man confirmed. "Trader Johann travels there and saw it himself. I asked."

"Isn't he supposed to be heading there?"

"Yeah. He did say he was heading off to Berk. He's left two weeks ago, so he should be close if he isn't already there."

 _Berk. Training dragons?_ I thought to myself, picking myself off of the ground. I ran to the side to keep listening in on their conversation.

"The chief's son even trained a night fury!"

"Night fury?" you gasped. Luckily, they didn't notice you but you still proceeded in getting the heck out of there.

You paused to steal more money but the person returned before you could get close enough, so you left it and hurried back to (D/N).

"(D/N)! There's another night fury, girl!" (D/N) froze for a few moments then bounced on top of you excitedly and licked you. "(D/N)!" You laughed. You finally got her off then tried to wipe her saliva off. "You know that doesn't wash out!"

You went farther into the forest and made a campfire. You cooked one of the eggs you bought and ate some of the bread you stole. (D/N) ate some of the extra fish you bought before lying down beside you and falling asleep. You put out the fire and used your cloak as a bed and blanket.

You woke up to (D/N) nudging you with her nose.

"Hey, (D/N)," you laughed, sleepily. "You wanna see the other night fury?" She nodded excitedly. "The island the other night fury lives on trains dragons. I think I might be able to bring you with me if there are enough night furies there. They are rare, so I might not be able to. I hope I can, though." You paused, a new thought coming to you. "If it's true," you said slowly, petting (D/N), "and the Hooligan tribe does train dragons and are nice to them, do you think," you paused again, "that maybe, just maybe, we can live there for a while? A long while?"

(D/N) didn't respond, just kept her eyes closed and purred softly as you petted her.

You laughed at yourself. "Of course not, I don't belong in any one particular place. I belong on the move. Besides everyone I ever get close to, besides you (D/N), gets hurt. I'm- no, we're- better off staying to ourselves."

You stood up and dusted yourself off a bit. "Come on, (D/N), let's head to Berk." You pulled out your map, found your location, and took off.

*****************

"Shoot!" You muttered to yourself, pressing yourself against (D/N) as she flew as fast as she could. "So, we know at least one person is friendly with dragons," you said half heartily.

Some boy on his night fury was chasing you. If what you heard was right, that boy was future chief of Berk, son of Stoick the Vast, current chief of Berk. Great (Sarcasm intended).

You thought it would be a good idea to come to the island at night so they wouldn't see you coming during the daylight. They had dragons so they could chase after you, other islands and villages could not. Of course, someone had gone for a midnight flight and spotted you.

"Hey! Come back!" the boy called. As you made a sharp turn you had (D/N) cling onto a sea stack, you held onto her as she used her claws to hang onto the sea stack and her wings wrapped around you do you were hidden as well (of course you were no longer in the saddle). You heard flapping. At first, it was leaving but then it came back. "I see you," the boy laughed.

You grunted angrily and climbed back into the saddle once (D/N) moved her wings. The boy smirked on his night fury. You couldn't see him well in the dark, but could see his auburn hair and you think to be green eyes.

"I'm Hiccup, who are-" you didn't let him finish, for you took off back towards Berk.

"Hey!" he called again. You ignored him. He tried slowing you down with plasma blasts, and while it startled you, you knew he wouldn't hit another night fury. At least you hoped not.

You were right. He may had shot near you but never at you. He called again but you dove into the forest. (D/N) was able to swerve through most of the trees, only having to run now and then. The boy and his night fury had to run most of the time. While his night fury could run fast, it could only run as fast as the average Nader or Monstrous Nightmare could fly, so you lost him soon enough.

You found a cave to sleep in and rested for the night.

************

You woke up around eight or nine in the morning and grabbed a bag and folded your brown cloak in it. Never know when you might need to hide, especially with that boy with the other night fury.

"Don't worry, (D/N). I'll be back soon, don't worry."

You were amazed by the amount of dragons living here. Vikings and dragons getting along was a wonderful sight to you. You tried not to look too astounded, but it was hard.

Suddenly, many people were rushing past you yelling stuff about the famous Trader Johann. You pick pocketed some of the people and sat at a bench to see your new treasures.

"Isn't that stealing?" a female voice asked. You looked up to see a girl with blond braided hair, blue eyes, and a smirk on her face.

"No. It's borrowing to survive," you retorted.

She rolled her eyes and you took the chance to slip away. You heard her angry huff but didn't stop until you reached the shore. A large boat with many people on it was docked. There was a line so you waited at a distance.

The blond girl showed up on a Nader and talk to some boy. You blinked as you recognized him as the boy from last night. A night fury walked up to him after the boy and girl talked for a bit, as if to confirm it. When they took flight you ducked under cover for a few seconds without looking too suspicious.

When you looked back you saw no line, so you walked on the boat, taking what you pleased, including some new boots, a journal, some ink and a pencil. You traded some left over vegetables you had to pay for the boots so you wouldn't look too suspicious.

The boy from last night and the blond girl landed in on his night fury and started talking to a buff man with a large beard. You were worried they would notice and recognize you so you hurried through the trade and put on your cloak as you rushed off the boat.

You was almost on the docks when someone shouted, "Thief!" while pointing at you.

The girl shouted, "That's her!" You didn't look back this time, and started running.

"Hey, you!" the buff man shouted.

"Come on, Toothless!" the auburn haired boy shouted. You hurried into the village and called for (D/N) with your dragon call. You heard her call back from the opposite direction she was supposed to be in.

Your distraction caused you to stumble and the boy and his night fury landed in front of you while the girl and her Nader behind. You stood up and scanned your surroundings.

You were screwed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. The Thief Who Stole My Heart. Part Two

The Thief Who Stole My Heart

Part 2

For alphaflower123

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Same ages (15&16)

**********************

You were screwed.

The boy signaled the girl to stay on her dragon and he hopped off his. He had both hands held up so you could see them and took a few steps towards you.

"Stay back!" You warned.

"Relax, we aren't going to hurt you," the boy said, in a calming manner that didn't work on you.

"What did you do to (D/N)?"

"Your night fury? Relax. She's safe. We found her and took her to our dragon training academy. (D/N) is safe. We don't hurt dragons here on Berk. Nor people for that matter." The boy managed to sneak a few steps closer as he spoke.

"I told you to stay back!" You shouted, and pulled a knife from your boot.

The night fury growled and jumped in front of the boy.

"I would put the knife down if I were you."

"Night furies are protective of those they care about," you muttered, tossing the knife on the ground.

The night fury stepped back and the boy patted his head. "Good. Now, come with us and-"

"How about you give my best friend back and I leave?" you snapped.

"How about-" the girl started.

"Astrid," the boy warned. "Let's start over. I'm Hiccup, as I told you last night. This is my night fury, Toothless. The girl is Astrid and her dragon is Stormfly. What's your name?"

"None of your business. Now give me (D/N) and I'll leave."

"And all the stuff you stole?" Astrid asked.

"You can have it back," you said. You tossed your bag to the boy, Hiccup. He nodded once and tossed it to Astrid. "There everything I stole from y'all is in that bag. Now let me go."

"I'm afraid we can't let that happen," the buff man from earlier said. "Now, come with me-" he started to reach for your arm but you jumped up and did a flip over him, using his shoulder to boost yourself up. The moment your feet touched the ground you took off. Shouts of protest erupted behind you but you took off towards (D/N).

It wasn't but twenty minutes before you found the training academy. You looked around and opened the large doors. You heard (D/N) call out for you and ran to the cage she was in. You saw a lever next to the cage doors and pulled it. You stepped back as the doors opened and (D/N) eagerly bounced on you, greeting you in her usual way.

"Hey, girl," you laughed. "Now come on, let's get outta here."

"Not so fast," a voice said from behind. You turned around to see the buff man, Hiccup, Astrid, and a few other behind you and (D/N).

"I gave you your stuff back. Now let (D/N) and I go!" You yelled.

The buff man was about to shout something back but Hiccup stopped him. "Hey, dad, let me."

"Dad? He's your dad? Chief of Berk? Stoick the Vast?" you asked, wide eyes.

"Yes, I am," he stated proudly.

"Dang it," you groaned. You suddenly started having doubts of ever escaping. Not many people as big of a reputation as Stoick the Vast. Then again, Hiccup the dragon conqueror was a big reputation too, but you could clearly see the rumors were only that: rumors. He wasn't ten feet tall and you highly doubted a hiccup like him had the strength of a dozen men.

"How did you guess that my dad was chief?" asked Hiccup.

"I heard on another island that Hiccup the dragon conqueror had a night fury," you paused and gestured to Toothless, "and his father was chief, Stoick the Vast."

"Oh, okay."

You climbed on (D/N) and said, "Now, it was nice meeting you all, but I'm afraid I'm gonna leave now."

Hiccup jumped on Toothless. "And I'm afraid I cannot let that happen."

Your eyes narrowed. "That's what they all say, pretty boy."

Hiccup blinked. "'Pretty boy'?" he asked, but you were already gone. You heard shouts as you raced to the forest. You would be able to lose them there, then at night (D/N) could blend in and you would never come back.

Your plans were abruptly put to a hold when bolas were suddenly shot and (D/N) fell to the ground, with you tied to her.

You struggled free but couldn't break the ropes. You pulled out your knife and cut some ropes. You finally freed yourself and (D/N) from the ropes only to be pinned down. Your hands were tied tightly behind you before you were pulled up.

Hiccup.

"Sorry, but I can't let you and your night fury escape," he apologized as you glared at him. Many other Vikings had pinned (D/N) down and tied her up.

"What do you want with us?"

"You have a night fury," he said, casually. "I cannot let this opportunity pass."

"And you stole," Stoick the Vast said, walking in front of you. "That is a crime here on Berk. As chief, I can't let it slide. Now, who are your parents?"

"I'm not telling you," you grunted, trying to jerk your arms out of Hiccup's grasp. He didn't let go until someone else's hands replaced his and he moved beside his father.

"Come on, why not?" asked Hiccup.

"Because I don't even know who they are!" You shouted. Tears sprang to your eyes but you blinked them away. Now was not the time to cry.

Or was it.

A sob story might get you out of this mess.

You grinned mentally and forced many tears out. You let out a sob and fell to the ground. The person holding your arms let you drop.

Hiccup came up to comfort you. He patted your back as you cried.

"They died when I was six. A fire trapped them in the house and they died. I barely made it out but I wished I didn't. I wish I died with them!" You lied/ sobbed.

Your plan worked and soon Hiccup convinced his dad to take it easy on you. You would receive no punishment for stealing other than not being able to leave for four months.

You were allowed to fly (D/N), but only with Hiccup and a rope on (D/N)'s and Toothless's legs prevented you from flying off. At night you stayed with Hiccup. At first you slept on his bed while he took the floor, then a second bed was made so you had your own bed a few feet from his. (D/N) was also put in a cage at night, locked with a key you couldn't get.

You spent a lot of time with Hiccup, since he volunteered to be your "babysitter," and you quickly developed a small crush on him. As time went by your crush only grew, as well as your liking to Berk. You were happy here, and so was (D/N) (except for when she was locked up at night). You both felt like you belong.

One day, you and Hiccup came back from a short walk to find Toothless and (D/N) cuddling next to the fire.

"Awe," you whispered to Hiccup. "They're so adorable!"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah," but seemed slightly off.

"You alright?" you asked.

He shook his head, as if to escape some sort of daze, "Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine!"

You knew he was lying, but let it go. It was none of your business anyways. "Okay."

His behavior was like that for a week before he confronted you.

"(Y/ N), next week you'll be allowed to leave. You're punishment will be over."

You smiled and nodded, bouncing slightly in place. "I know." You didn't tell him you were going to ask if could stay. You wanted it to be a surprise.

"You're excited?" he asked, sounding a bit heartbroken and with a fake smile

"Of course!" You said excitedly. That was the day you were going to tell him how you felt about him. No matter what his response was, you were going to ask Stoick if you could stay. You would ask that morning while Hiccup was feeding the dragons and ask Stoick not to tell Hiccup and why.

His spirit seemed to fall even more. "Yeah, pretty exciting, isn't it? Yup. Can't wait. Hehe. Yeah," he trailed, failing horribly at faking enthusiasm.

"Something wrong, Hic?" you asked.

He shook his head viciously, "Nope! Nothing! Absolutely nothing wrong. Nope. Nada. Zero. Nope," he trailed off again. "Astrid!" he called. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you towards her. You two have become friends in the past three months and three weeks, not best friends but good friends.

"Hey, Hiccup. Hey, (N/ N)."

"Hey, Astrid."

"Hey, Astrid, um, can you hang with (Y/ N) for a few hours? I need to do something." Otherwise known as "Can you watch (Y/ N) for a few hours to make sure she doesn't escape while I do something?" Though he'd never word it like that.

"Sure thing! I love spending time with (N/ N)," Astrid smiled. "Come on, (N/ N)."

You wondered what was up with Hiccup, but didn't say anything.

**************

Today was the day. The day you were free.

Today was the day. The day you would tell Hiccup that you loved him.

And, boy, were you nervous.

Hiccup had been avoiding you a lot the past week, except for the last two days which he rarely left your side and had a bazillion things planned for y'all to do.

"I'm gonna go feed the dragons," Hiccup said, leaving his plate almost untouched.

When the door shut you turned your attention to Stoick. "Um, S- Stoick?" you stuttered.

"Yes, (N/N)?" he asked.

"I- I was w- wondering if it would b- be alright if I, you know, stayed? You k- know, like, lived here and-"

"(Y/ N)," he interrupted gently, with a chuckle, "you can stay. I was wondering when you were going to ask, with you and my boy being in love and all."

"What?! Me? And Hiccup? In love?" you asked.

"Well of course! It's obvious."

"It's that obvious that I love him?" you groaned, sinking in your chair.

Stoick laughed, "And he you."

"Hiccup? Love me? Impossible."

"Not impossible. My boy does love you, (N/N), I can see it in his eyes when he talks about you or looks at you."

"H- He talks about me?" you asked, shyly.

"Of course! You're just about all he talks about! At first it was you and your night fury, but after the second week it went to mostly you."

You heard Hiccup start to open the door but then yell "Toothless!" and close it again.

"Please don't tell him!" You quickly begged. "I planned on telling him how I feel when he allows me to leave. Same with me staying."

Stoick laughed, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Of course. I won't tell him."

You sighed in relief. "Thank you, Stoick."

"You're welcome, (Y/ N)."

"What happened?" asked Hiccup, taking his seat next to you.

You blushed a bright red and ducked your head down, "Nothing!"

********************

"This is it," Hiccup said, more to himself than to you. "You're free to leave. Oh! I almost forgot," he reached into his pocket for something. "I made you this." He handed you a necklace with a emerald on it. The emerald had been engraved with the Berk crest.

"Hiccup!" You gasped, staring at it as you held it.

He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Yeah, I remember how you said you loved emeralds so I got one and made it into a necklace. I even engraved the Berk crest onto it so, you know, so you won't forget about Berk."

You shook your head. "Hiccup, there is no way I could possibly forget Berk. Now, help me put it on!" He smiled and obliged.

When he was done you turned back around and took a deep breath. Now was it. Now was the time.

"Hiccup?"

"Yes, (Y/ N)?" he asked, looking at you.

"What would you say if I said I wanted to stay?"

His whole spirit lifted. "I would say 'That's amazing!'"

You smiled at him. "Well, I talked to Stoick this morning. He said I could stay!"

"Yes!" Hiccup shouted. He grabbed you by your waist and lifted you in the air, spinning. You put your hands on his shoulders and laughed at his excitement. Maybe Stoick was right. Maybe Hiccup did love you.

He put you down and stared into your (E/C) eyes for a moment before pressing his lips to yours. You gave a tiny gasp and he pulled away with shocked green eyes.

"I- I'm so sorry, (Y/ N)! It was just a spur of the moment and when I looked in your eyes and the fact that you're staying-"

You shut him up by putting your lips against his. You pulled back with a smile. "Hiccup, I love you, too."

His eyes lit up again and he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you a hug. He smirked at you and said, "You, mi'lady, are the thief that stole my heart," before pulling you into another perfect kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
